New Name
by peeta3katniss4ever
Summary: Katniss has moved to district 4 with her family, She moved to MJS Mocking Jay Seniors, makes friends, enimies but she also meets a certain fit baker, Please read, This is my first fan fiction
1. My first day

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction please leave a review, negative and positive but please don't say hateful things**

* * *

_*Beep beep beep*_

I woke up to the sound of my dreadful alarm banging in my ear, Ugggh I felt horrible, how could I forget! I had to be at MJS, or Mocking Jay Seniors, Ha more like Mocking me seniors, before 8 to meet my teachers, Shit! I have been in district 4 for less than a week and I already know I don't fit in with the bronzed skin, brown eyes and brown hair, Will I stand here with Pale skin. The first thing I noticed when I walked through the doors of the District 4 train station doors was the smell of fish, Yes this district does give everyone in Panem fish but it stinks.

"Katniss, Primrose get you butts down here; you have to be at your bliddy schools in half an hour!" Our _mother_ screamed at us, she only recently got out of depression from when dad left us for Cato's mum in district 12 "Prim do you know which school you are going to, it is MJJ Mocking Jay Juniors next to Katniss's school MJS Mocking jay seniors, Katniss walk with her to school please, Have fun oh and Aunt Lucia is coming over all the way from the capital tonight so don't go of hunting after school" her eye's drifted over to look at me

"Katniss please listen to mum, or just do it for me please I don't want her to get upset with you, and please make friends, maybe you can get a boyfriend!" giggled Prim

"Primrose, your 12 years old I don't need to take advice from you you bogger any way I might not like it here, dad says if I really hate it here in 4 I can always move back to 12 and hunt with him, Prim I understand him more than mum and he supports me more," We stopped at the gate to MJJ and hugged, "Make friends and don't worry 'bout me, Love you."

She walked through the gate, tuned round waved and mouthed 'Love you too' her face was covered with a smile, and I walked away

I walked on 100 yards and came to the ugliest building I have ever seen, and it was labelled MJS. I walked slowly in to the gate and through the front door "Katniss Everdeen, I'm a new student. I was told to come and see the office at 8, to get my time table"

The women sitting at the desk must of had her face smashed in to a basket of makeup, and had the biggest brightest wig on I had ever seen, I was even bigger than my Aunt's Lucia's collection of wigs "your 4 minutes late, at MJS we do not approve in lateness, Today is of course Monday so you have to look at the Monday time table It is double science, Maths, Art and Physical Education, Your home room is room 12., your timetable changes every half semester and you homeroom teacher is Mrs Bloomberry, oh and one last thing don't be late again, On your way"

I walked in to room 12, without knocking "Mrs Bloomberry, I'm Katniss Everdeen I'm new to your homeroom class, where do I sit, I also need to ask some questions"

"BE QUIET," Mrs Bloomberry screamed unreasonably, "First you knock when you enter my room, Second you put your hand up before saying anything, third sit at the front of the classroom in front of me. Now you may ask your questions." I went and sat down on the chair behind my allocated desk, looked at the sheet on it, which told me my locker, my classes, Class times, class mates, Teachers and finally what table I sat at, at lunch time. Finally the rest of the class walked through the room making a *ruckus, "sit down boys and girls, you are in the 10th grade, so be quiet, Peeta shut your mouth and Finnick turn of your phone, why can't everyone be like you Glimmer?"

"I don't know miss, I guess some people just don't understand that it is polite to listen to your teacher..."She said with a sly grin on her face, to me is seemed like it was the other story out of school. The bell pounded in to my ears lasting for a minute or so, "by children be good in class and don't mess about or you will be sorry, Glimmer report back to me if they miss behave."

A boy with dirty blond hair with a sweeping side fridge and pastel blue eyes came up to me and said, "Hi I'm Peeta, I was told to be your buddy by Miss Elphick, she is the school office manager, Your in room 18 with me for science, We have Mrs McGuire, She is super bossy so stay out of the way of her," He said to me, I wasn't listening to him, I was looking at his perfectly shaped face, No Katniss you only just met him SHUT UP

After the lesson Peeta rushed up to me, "Hope Mrs McGuire wasn't too hard on you, she is quiet the bitch sometime." I know he was only supporting me, but it annoyed me to see him being so kind

"I'm fine Peeta, all she did was shout at me for not knowing the elements of the periodic table, what is the point if we are going to grow up and be fish people, I hate it her I wish I could go back to district 12," I really was upset even though I didn't show it in front of Peeta, I didn't want him to think me weak "I need to go the toilet, I'll see you at Math." I waved good bye and went in to the toilet.

"Who does she think she is, going around saying I cheated on him, I slept with Finnegan because I had a fight with Peeta, in my opinion Peeta doesn't even deserve me" I heard Glimmer say, that bitch, Peeta was to good for her, not she to good for Peeta

* * *

**A/N: This is katniss's timetable, if you interested. **

**Period 1**

**Period 2**

**Period 3**

**Period 4**

**Period 5&6**

**Monday**

**Science**

** Science**

**Math**

**Art**

**Physical Education**

**Tuesday**

**Math**

**Science**

**Art**

**Panem History**

**Skills**

**Wednesday**

**District 4 history**

**Hunger Games History**

**Drama**

**Study**

**Study**

**Thursday**

**RS**

**Math**

**Science**

**Citizenship**

**Physical Education**

**Friday**

**Study**

**Skills**

**Home Economics**

**Math**

**Swimming**

***Ruckus: Loud noise**

**Please leave a review :) **

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Meetting the gang

**A/N: I hope you guys like it, the key board on my compuer is a bit dodgy, which is annoying so yeah, Please review :)**

* * *

I walked out the restroom, maybe I should go back in and... NO Katniss, remember your promise to Prim. Prim! I wonder how her day has been so far, I think about texting her, but I don't. She might be in class, I think MJJ has a differnet class timetable to MJS. Ugggh, why is my life so crappp.

I try to walk to the art room, but find myself getting lost, I sit down and wait, for someone, I don't know who, maybe Peet. Stop Katniss he isn't your boyfriend

"you ok?" A masculine voice asks "Im Thom, are you lost, do you need to get to class?"

"Of course im ok," I wipe away my tears, "But I don't know my way to the art room," I said to Thom embarrassed, "Im Katniss by the way." I smile and Thom leads the way

"First days at school are always hardest, it especially hard at this place, most of our teachers are from the capital, Thinking they know bloody best," He paused not knowing what to say next, "Glimmer, the school bully, is Mrs Bloomberry's granddaughter, So you may have noticed why she is always chosen for _EVERYTHING_!"

We walked in a _very_ awkward silence fort eh next couple of minutes, I looked up at him, he must be al _least _6 foot,

"Here we are, art room, don't get the art teacher, Haymitch can get a bit _over _excited when it comes to punishments, Bye." He turned around after giving me a wave

I walked in to the art room.

"Sorry im late, I got lost Mr..." I spoke not sounding very sorry

"Haymitch, Im not a Mr and Im not a sir, in my class room I called Haymitch, which is my first name, *Capitch."

"Yes Haymitch." I sad glumly.

I walk over to my seat, Peeta had saved me one next to him,

"After art do you want to meet my friends?" He asked hopefully, I really wanted to make friends, just to keep to my promise with Prim.

"Sure, I have already meet _Glimmer_, but I don't really like her, I'm open to anyone else though, just not _her friends_." I said with a smile, at first Peeta kind of annoyed me but now im beginning to like him, KATNISS stop your being stupid, he is only a friend

"Lets just wait for the art calls to end." He said with a secret smile and a jolly tone

Once art had ended we went to the dinning room, sat around one of the biggest tables there were seven people, Peeta introduced them to me as Annie and Finnick there a new couple, though its hard to believe as he was eating her face , Thresh and Johanna, friends with benefits, Marvel and Clove, they said it was a 'one night stand', and finally Mira, but she calls her self fox-face.

"So your Katniss, when you were in the toilet, Peeta would not stop texting me," Annie teased

"Neither, he was saying how pretty you are." Fox-face carried on

"How amazing your hair is." Thresh called

"How nicely you smell." Clover Shouted

"How you don't look fishy enough to be in district 4." Answered Finnick

"Finnick, don't say that it's mean!" Screamed Annie at her boy friend

"Your the apple to my pie, your the straw to my berry, your the smoke to my high, but your not from district 4." Peeta sang to me, Annie stood up and smacked him, "Hey babe, your the only girl, pinkie promise!" Finnick caught her hand and pulled her in for a kiss

Peeta coughed, this is awkward I thought to myself

"Hey lets go get food?" Marvel suggested, I nodded and we follow him to the counter, Eughh canteen food, worse than fish, I picked up my black tray and followed Peeta.

When we get to the counter I realise that the food is not that bad, Is a burger and chips or a hot dog and mashed potato, for the vegetarians there is a veggie sausage and chips, for drinks its squash and pudding is a chocolate brownie.

I grad my burger and sit down with my new friends, maybe I can be in there gang, I hope, for of course Prim's sake.

When its time to got home, I realise how much I have gotten to know the gang, I go to pick up prim and find her speaking t someone.

"Hey Prim!" I call, the girl she is standing with turns and so does Prim, "Ready to go?"

"Katniss can we get a ride with Rue and her older brother please, they live exactly over the rode from us, PLEASEE?" She begs and so does her friend.

"Fine but only if Thresh is ok with it." I stand with the girls until a black truck pulls up,

"Hey kitty, do you and your sister want a ride with myself and prim?" He asks me

I nod and get in, "Since when was my nick name 'kitty' and thanks, apparently we live other the rode from each other."

"If you do, you also live over from Peeta and next to Finnick and Johanna the others live not far down the rode, we all live in council flats as you have to be richer than the capital t own a nice house, and if you are lucky enough to have a house, its even worse than council ones."

"Oh interesting!" I say sarcastically, when we are to the house there has been and awkward silence for over 5 minutes, "Thanks Thresh, come over mine tonight, bring the others, ok, bye." I open my door and step out the truck, he has parked outside our house, I look for he house key in the plant, once I let us in, I know my aunts her already.

"Katniss, Prim look how grown up you both are now, your father would be proud!" Effie shrieked

"Thanks Effie, mum some friends are coming over tonight for a pizza and movie, I think Prim's friend Rue is coming to."

My mum nods and gives us a plate with two fish finger sandwiches on, I walk upstairs into my room.

"So little duck, how was your day? Make any other friends? Meet a nice boy?" I ask Prim, I see her face go bright red

"My day was amazing, I have Rue and some other people as friends, and I did meet one boy but he has a girl friend, so no chance there." Prim answered with a sigh, I know what she is going through, I love her to bites, I wish I could help.

* * *

**A/N: I know its a bit boring but i promise there wil be more drama in the next, I will update on saturday night and sunday night **

**Please review, and give story line ideas**

**Please folow and favourite my Story:)**

**Love you guys *Big Hug with everyone reading this* Byeee x**


	3. The sleep over

**A/N: Im super sorry about not updating, *slap my wrist* I didn't have enough time to update as im at BOARDING school, and I recently got my braces. This chapter is going to have a ****_tiny_**** bit of drama. :)**

* * *

"Katniss, your friends are here," My mum called, "I have ordered you guys some pizza." "Coming!" I shouted back, I rush down the stairs and see Annie and Finnick on the love seat, Johanna and Thresh sitting on the bean bags, Marvel standing next to Peeta and Fox-Face and Clove speaking to Rue and Prim.

" Hi guys, didn't except to see you all here, I didn't know which movie to watch so I chose SAW, Mama, Pirates of the Caribbean, Twilight and Gravity .

"Lets watch saw!" Shouted Johanna, Thresh was covering his ears.

"No Gravity!" Screamed Fox-Face and Clove.

"Mama is the best!" Annie, Finnick and Peeta exclaimed, Annie picked up the box and threw it at. I caught it, quickly opened the box and pushed it in to the player.

"My mum ordered us a pizza and coke, I have Ben and Jerry's fish food Ice-Cream. We can order some curry or something if we get hungry." I told the group, hoping not to seem needy.

"It's alright lets just watch the movie!" Shouted Rue and Prim, obviously frustrated After 10 minutes of the movie the door bell rang, I got up to get it, when i opened the door, the smell of pizza wafted in to the house.

"Why hello and you must be?" Finnick tip-toed up to me and the delivery girl, "Im Finnick Odair, but for a girl like you, you can call me Finny." He bent down and kissed her hand, his emerald green eyes looked deeply in to hers, he has a grin chesher cat smile smacked over his face, his deep dimples creating almost endless holes in the side of his cheek.

"Im Glimmer, I just came to drop of the pizza, that is $13.99 please." She said staring at his face.

"Im sure we can get that down to $9!" Finnick whispered into her ears, I figured out what he was doing.

"Oh definitely, but you gonna have to show me a good time!" She giggled, She handed out her hand, I dropped a $10 bill into her hand.

"Finnick Odair what are you doing?" Shouted Annie, she was now in the corridor, looking at Glimmer and Finnick chatting away as if they were old friends.

"Nothing baby, Im coming." Shouted Finn back at Annie, he dropped Glimmers hand and walked in to the living room.

Glimmer stood there shocked. I shut the door and walked in to the living room to find Thresh and Johanna snogging on the black leather sofa.

"Pizzas here," I shouted in there ear's, They didn't budge, It was time for new tactics, "We will eat your slices." I shouted yet again. There lips separated and they looked in our direction.

"If I don't get my slice, I will go home, get my axe and come and put it through your skull." Johanna screamed.

"Yeah twelve, I will brake yours and Peeta's neck!" Thresh joined in, suddenly my mum ran in to the room and we were all quiet.

"Sorry mum, We were watching Mama and then the bell went, so Katniss got up and opened the door, Finnick went out and flirted with the delivery girl, he found out her name is glimmer. So then she said the pizza was $13.99, but Finnick managed to get us down to $9. Annie went in to the corridor and shouted at Finnick for flirting, so he came back in, Katniss then came in and shouted at Thresh and Johanna that she would eat there slices if they didn't stop making out, even though they are 'friends with benefits', Johanna went crazy and said she would chop of Katniss's head and then Thresh said and I quote 'Yeah twelve, I will brake yours and Peeta's neck' and then you came in." Prim blurted out to our mum.

"Sorry mum, It wont happen again." I shouted and she left the room.

* * *

**A/N; sorry i know its only short, and some people seem to like my storys, but I promise the next chapter will be at least 2000 words, It may take a couple of days for the next update, as I am suffering from writers block :(. Any way I love you all and keep reading my fanfiction please**


	4. Bowling

**A/N: OMG once I posted my 3rd chapter I got 100 plus views that night, I want to say thanks so much im so happy with all my support. :* Oh and this chapter has 2000 words! Im really sorry its a bit late, but being me, I broke my braces :/ (Yes I do realise Glimmer is the girl at school and the delivery girl.)**

* * *

"Kitty, get up please!" Finnick shouted in my ears, "We are going over to Peeta's house, to get some money so we can go bowling."

"I don't have any money though, my dad doesn't send money to my mum." I answered back, sad that my mum had to support me on her own.

"Its alright Kat, I can pay for you." Peeta spoke happily, he was really generous, "Come on, get up and have a shower, we will go to my house, Johanna, Annie, Fox-face and Cove stay here. "

I got up and trudged up the stairs. I grabbed a spaghetti top, some shorts, a bra and pants.

I strutted in to the bathroom and stripped down naked. I turned on he shower to its most powerful and hottest and stepped in and zoned out.

"Katniss, you have been in there for ages, are you all right?" Prim shouted through the keyhole.

"Oh shit sorry, I just zoned out." I shouted back at her. I stepped out of the shower a put on the clean bra, pants, top and shorts. Once I unlocked the door Johanna and Annie wolf whistled.

"Who are you trying to please?" Johanna asked curiously.

"Yeah girl on fire, do you have a thing for someone?" Carried on Annie.

"Im not trying to impress anyone, and since when was I called the girl on fire, I thought I was Kitty or Kat or Kitty Kat!" I said back bluntly rolling my eyes

"Well you were, but you bush so much, that Johanna and I call you the girl on fire." Annie answered, "don't you role your eyes at me, It was Peeta that started it!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but was rudely interrupted by Finnick.

"Kitty, open the door, we have to get to the bowing alley by 12 on the dot, otherwise we lose our lane!" Finnick shouted through he letter box.

I ran down stairs and opened the door. The smell of cheese buns swam into the house.

"Cheese buns!" I said excitedly, I opened the box and sunk my teeth in to one of the delicious, warm, fresh buns, "Who made these? I will marry the person!"

"Umm Kitty Kat, Peeta made them." Finnick whispered in my ear.

"Oh my fucking god, you kidding me, there amazing!" I shouted back in his face.

"Yeah Kat, I made them, I hope you like them ." Peeta answered shyly, trying to hide he was blushing. I screamed and hung on to his neck.

"Yadddy Yadddy Yad, lets get moving, I want a hot dog!" Thresh shouted impatiently, I let go of my grip around Peeta's neck and started to blush. No wonder im the girl on fire, I laughed to my self, I looked up and Peeta looked hurt in his eyes,

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Peeta, I was thinking about me blushing, and then i thought back to when Annie and Johanna started calling me Girl on fire, Sorry." I looked in to his deep dark wondrous blue eyes, and started blushing again.

We waked to Finnick's car, there wasn't enough space for all of us.

"Someone can come with me, I just got a new car, and I want to test it out." Peeta said helpfully.

"I'll go with you Peeta," I answered hoping to get me alone time with him, "We can get to know each other a bit more." He nodded and started waking

We walked round to Peeta's house, he's not very god at small talk.

"Peeta, stop, we are making this awkward," I said as I was annoyed at the quietness

"Fine, what is your favourite colour?" Peeta asked, while opening the car door for me.

A smile creeps onto my lips. "Green. What's yours?"

"Orange," he says.

"Orange? Like Fox-Face's hair?" I say.

"A bit more muted," he says. "More like...sunset."

(A/N: this is taken from catching fire, the second book in the trilogy.)

"Ok what's you favourite movie?" I asked him

"Mama, obviously. What about you?" He asks

"Definitely Gravity, you know the one with Sandra Bullock."

"Yeah Why? its a bit depressing."

"Well when my dad left my mum for Cato's mum, I felt like Sandra."

"Oh, sorry shouldn't of asked."

After we talked generally for the next 20 minutes

"Kat, where her." He whispered into my ear. I had fallen asleep on the car journey, the alley was a good hour away.

"Carry me." I demanded still half asleep. Peeta laughed and picked me up bridal style. Peeta waked in to he alley and sat me down.

"I have an alley booked for nine people. Im paying for two of the people."

"That is $20, What size feet?"

"Im 10 and she is 6"

"Ok, thank you, just take a seat or go to your the alley, your lane 15, remember to check out our cafe, call me sometime."

"Sorry, I'm in a relationship." Peeta answered back bluntly.

Peeta picked me up again, and carried us over to our lane. He sat me down and went other to the cafe.

When he was at the cafe I fully woke.

"Peeta? Finnick? Annie? Johanna?" I shouted. beginning to start to cry.

"Kat, Kat it's alright, I'm here." Peeta shouted and hugged me.

"I thought you had left me, I don't like you." I cried in to his shoulder, making his top soaking wet and covered in mascara.

"Well I haven't left you, so you can't judge me." He pulled away from our hug.

I raised my eye brow, "Push off, I'm going to phone Johanna."

Peeta went back to the cafe.

"Johanna where are you, we have been here for ages!"

"OMG, sorry Kat, Finnick wanted to get Mc Donald's, so we picked us up all some. We literally just arrived outside." I clicked of and walked over to Peeta in the cafe

,he was in the queue, in his hands were to cokes, two packets of crisps and two hot dogs.

"Peeta, It's alright, Finnick, Johanna, Gale, Clove, Annie and Fox-Face got us some Mc Donald's." I smiled at his generosity

"Its alright, we aren't leaving until late so I will chuck this in the car." Peeta shouted, "I assume your coming back with me." He smiled back at me.

I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I can see why the girls call you Katniss, the girl on fire." Peeta chuckled.

"Peeta Malirk, I am willing to share Kitty with you three nights a week, but I get her the rest." Shouted Finnick as her burst in to the room, Annie's draw hang open and she slapped him.

"No, Annie, I love you girl, but there is enough room in my heart for two special women." Finnick announced to Annie, "Annie, I' NG, joking, I love you baby." He started eating Annie's face again, just like when I first met him.

"Oy, 12 lets start the game." Thresh grunted at me.

I looked back at him in shock, " Im not in charge, It's Peeta, and we need Annie and Finnie to stop making out in public, there are ten year olds in this alley."

Annie separated her lips from Finnick and said, "Ok, If you can get Finnie of me, I will happily start to bowl."

"Fire girl, we got you and Peeta a happy meal to share romantically." Shouted Johanna, thrusting a kids happy meal in my hands.

Peeta and I both started blushing furiously, I raised an eye brow and said, "Thanks for you consideration, but im sure next time both, Peeta and I would like our own burger."

Johanna raised her eye brow and walked over to Peeta, I copied her walk and mouthed behind her back 'slut'. Annie snorted and Finnick started laughing.

"What? What is so funny." Johanna shouted at us, by now Annie was on the floor laughing and Peeta had started to crack up.

"Nothing, Sorry Johanna, It was something that Kitty Kat did." Every one said in unison. Johanna turned round and gave me the evil eyes, everyone started laughing.

"What were you doing Katniss Everdeen, I will go and get my axe from Finnick's car and I will put it through your head." She shouted.

"Johanna calm down, she was just doing bunny ears, it's alright, she was just messing around, go sit down and I will get you guys a coke, go get your bowling shoes, and Kat and I will meet you on the alley." Peeta said calmly, I stood in the cue with Peeta, to keep away from Johanna.

"Sorry 'bout that Kat, she gets a bit angry when the jokes on her." Peeta said bluntly, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed, but you should see me. I go crazy, I guess that's why my dad didn't want me to live with him." I whispered in to the floor. Peeta turned and looked me in the eye.

"Katniss, don't say that, your dad loves you, he just didn't love your mum, sometimes its best for your parents if they go there separate ways. My dad wants to do a runner from my mum, but so do I. I hate her, my brother's wheat and Rue also hate her. She's just a bully, I wish I didn't know her." I gasped at the last thing he just said. I think Peeta was shocked to.

"Peeta, don't ever say that, you love her really." I answered stoutly at him. He looked in my dirty grey eyes and said with sorrow filling up in his own.

"But the thing is I don't. I wish I did for my dad's sake, but I can't love someone like her." He looked at me, I felt as if he was telling me his secrets. Peeta bought the cokes and we went to the alley to find everyone waiting there.

"Ok, girl that gets the highest score, gets a special night with me, and in this special night, we do it the Finnick O'daire way, It is the time of your life." Finnick said sexually, laid out on the seat. Annie looked at him, trembling with sadness, Finnick saw this and pulled her into a hug. " I love you Annie, you know I'm only joking." He whispered in her ear, she pulled him in to a kiss, then she got up.

"Really Finnick, I don't think, even you have had the Finnick O'daire experience, I don't even think you have done it," Annie giggled, " I have done it at least twice." Finnick's jaw hung unattractively, " Im only joking." She giggled, and dived in to a hug, she mouthed behind his back 'I actually have'. We all started laughing again, when Thresh interrupted us.

"Lets start bowling, I have already asked, but no one was listening." Thresh grunted."

At the end of the night, Peeta won, Annie second, Johanna third, Thresh and I drew and Finnick, clove and Fox-face came last.

"Oy lets get you home Kat." Peeta whispered in my ears, I giggled and Peeta picked me up bridal style. On the way home I slept and ate. When we arrived home he nudged me and said, "Kat, we are at your house." I got up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for bringing me home", I whispered and got out the car.

* * *

**A/N: ohh clife hanger, hope you liked it, even though it toke me forever. Remember to carry on reading :)**


	5. Jobs and stuff

**A/N: I hope you like it, this is a big chapter in the story, so it is important you read it, alos the next few chapters are also going to be important. :) Love you guys, view, comment, fave, follow. 3 **

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss, I just got a text from Rue, who said Thresh got a text from Johanna, who got a text from Annie, who got a text from Finnick, who got a text from Peeta, about you kissing him last night!" Prim shouted as she burst in to my room. I grunted and lifted up the covers of my bed and gestured for her to get in to my bed.

"I know I kissed him little duck, I really shouldn't have, but I did for some reason," I whispered in her ears, "Any way I kind of like him."

**Peeta's POV **

Last night Katniss kissed me! It was a quick simple peck on the lips, but I still loved it. I like her but she wouldn't go out with a guy like me, especially as I'm a bakers son.

**Katniss's POV **

"Katniss," Effie burst in to my room, I forgot she was her, "You mother and I were talking, and seeing as your nearly 17 we think you should get a job, you have already done 11 years of education and your not missing out on anything, and we heard there was a bakery down the road from her, which is hiring." Eughh work, It was bad enough trading at the hob in district 12, but now I have to go and earn money and support my family with it.

" Ok Effie, but if I don't get the job do I still have to go to school?" I asked hoping I didn't have to go back to school.

"Of course you will get the job as they are desperate, but if you don't get it, you won't have to go back to school," Effie answered with a big grin on her face, "because in district 4 they don't have to go to school up to 18 years, only up to 17 years."

"Ok let me get dressed." I shouted at her when she left the room.

I opened the curtains, because my room was at the front of the house I could see Peeta's house and Peeta looking out of his window. Shit, I really shouldn't have kissed him last night. I walked in to my walk in wardrobe and grabbed a spaghetti top, tracksuit bottoms, a clean bra and pants. I thumped out of my room and in to the bath room, I turned on the shower and stripped naked. I stepped in to the shower and zoned out.

"Peeta," I moaned, "Peeta stop, lets go upstairs." Peeta picked me up bridal style and carried my up the stairs. He pushed open my bedroom door and placed me on the bed, he started to undo my shirt will I undid his. I kissed my neck and I moaned, I looked up at the sealing.

"Katniss, Katniss, open up, I need my tooth brush." Prim screamed. I stepped out of the shower and rapped one of Effie's pink fluffy towels around my body, I unlocked the bath room door and started laughing when I saw Prim and Rue looking at me angrily.

"Sorry little duck," I said pulling her into a hug, "I was having a shower." Rue gave up being angry and started laughing.

"We heard you moaning and saying Peeta's name." Prim started to giggle, "You were so loud!" Rue carried on.

"Push off," I started laughing to, I ran back in to the bath room and got my clean and dirty clothes, "Im going to get changed and go to the bakery, do you girls want anything?" I asked hoping they would, so I would have a reason for wanting to go down their.

"Can we just come with you? Mum gave us $30 to spend today, but Rue bought with her an extra fifty," Prim stated, I laughed and thought about how much she loved shopping in the hob every Sunday.

"Of course you can, Oh and Prim, Im going district 12 next weekend to see dad, do you want to come, you can bring Rue?" I asked, practically begging.

Rue looked at Prim and the said simultaneously, "Yes please."

"Hello, welcome to the Malirk bakery how may I help you today?" The boy behind the till said, "I'm Peeta Malirk, I will be you server today," oh my god, Peeta worked here!

"Oh my god Peeta, I didn't know you worked here!" I shouted, I looked up at him and saw him blushing, "Oh sorry, I have kind of made things awkward between us, I really shouldn't of kissed you!" I was interrupted by Peeta when he brushed his lips against mine.

"No need, I already kind of liked you!" He whispered in my ear, I put my arms round his neck and hugged him, but Finnick burst in to the bakery, Peeta's grip around my waist loosened and my grip around his neck came undone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise I was going to interrupt you, hey what were you doing, I heard about the kiss, I can't believe the balls you have Kit, but im a bit jealous of Peeta, you should have kissed me first." Peeta elbowed him in the stomach, he feel on the floor and started groaning, I laughed and helped him up.

"Sorry Finnie, I don't really like you, I like someone with blond hair, blue eyes and," I said, I looked at Peeta and saw him staring at the ground, with sadness in his eyes, "It's you, you ninny." I punched Peeta in the arm and hugged his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck, suddenly Rue and Prim also burst in to the bakery.

"Finnick sent out a tweet, saying that you two are a new couple!" The shouted at us. We both blushed for Britain.

"Oh Peeta, I came here to ask for a job?"

* * *

**A/N: This was a really fun chapter to write, It is only 1000 words, as I hade to write it in one night, but I hope you like it, Review, favourite and follow! 3**


	6. Sorry :(

**Hi guys,**

**This story in my own view is going no where, so can you pm me ideas, or can you comment if i should take it down, edit it and reupload it?**

** im really sorry i haven't updated, im really busy at school at the moment, my next chapter will be on Thursday :) xx**


End file.
